undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 5
"Holy shit!" Mitchell yelled as he looked over the dog food bags and saw nearly 50 zombies outside. "Keep your voice down! Everyone on the ground so they won't see us" Adam told the group as they ducked on the floor. Adam started to feel uneasy as if something terrible was going to happen. "Oh god, oh god. We're all going to die" Melissa cried as she broke into a sob. "Goddamit woman, shut up!" Joseph yelled at her. "Joseph you shut the fuck up! Melissa please, keep it down" Adam told them. Moans could be heard from outside and the zombies could be heard pressing up against the windows and dog food bags. "Fuck, fuck..." James whispered to himself. He was crouched in a corner with Lilly. "Mommy, I'm scared" Victoria told her mother Carley. "I know sweet pea, but please keep your voice down" Carley told her daughter. "Your mother is right sweety, just be calm...." Kevin was cut off by the sounds of the glass breaking. "Holy fuck!" Tyler yelled as the dog food bags came tumbling over and the zombies poured in. "Hayley, get Jack and get into the backroom, now!" Kenneth yelled to his daughter. "Carley, get Victoria and go into the backroom as well" Kevin told his family. "What do we do now?" Mary panicked. "We have to fight them off" Adam said as he hacked into a zombie with his axe. Tyler, Kevin, Kenneth, James and Mitchell followed him and began to kill zombies pouring in through the front. As Hayley ran with Jack towards the backroom a zombie broke through a window and grabbed Hayley and bit her arm. "AAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hayley screamed. "Hayley no!" Kenneth yelled as he fired off his gun and hit the zombie in the head. Jack became scared and ran into the backroom, while more zombies broke through and began to devour Hayley. Kenneth attacked the zombies and killed them, but it was to late. Hayley was dead. "There's to many of them!" Tyler yelled as he continuously killed zombies. Lilly, Carley, Victoria, Jack and Melissa hid in the backroom while everyone else fought off the zombies. Mitchell accidentally tripped and fell to the ground as the zombies began to devour him. "AGGHH!!! Oh god no! Fuck fuck!" Mitchell yelled as he got devoured. Adam, Kenneth, Tyler, Kevin, Joseph, Mary and James continued to fight off the zombies despite the two recent casualties. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Oh god, do you think their all right out there? I heard screaming" Lilly asked Carley as she listened through the door of the backroom to here what was going outside. "I...I don't know" The group had locked themselves in the backroom to be safe from the zombies. Melissa was in the corner crying uncontrollably. Lilly thought about asking her if she was alright, but Melissa had been quite unstable since she met the group and Lilly decided it was best to give the girl her space. "My...my sister is dead" Jack said as he began to cry. He curled up in a ball in the corner. Lilly sat beside the young boy and put her arm around him in comfort. "I'm so sorry Jack, but you have to be strong for your father" Jack didn't say anything and continued to cry. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The group continued to fight off the zombies until only 10 remained. Everyone was exhausted, but nevertheless Adam helped keep up the mentality. "Keep pushing, we're almost there!" Adam yelled to the group. A zombie began to sneak up on Kevin but Adam killed it before it could get them. Within a matter of minutes all the zombies we're defeated and all that remained we're rotten corpses that littered the floor of the store. Adam looked over to Kenneth who was on his knees beside his daughter's torn corpse. Tears rolled down Kenneth's eyes and he sat in silence. Adam looked over to Mitchell's corpse which was being covered in a blanket by Kevin and James. Adam walked over to the back door and knocked on it. "It's ok to come out now!" Adam said as he banged on the door. Lilly ran to James, Jack ran to his father and Carley and Victoria ran to Kevin. Tyler and Mary went to check on Melissa to see how she was holding up. Adam walked over to the Marsh family. Adam knelt down beside Kenneth and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Kenneth, so sorry...I know how you must be feeling right now" Kenneth looked at Adam with teary eyes. "I can't...I just can't believe she's gone" Kenneth said with sorrow in his voice. Jack hugged his father as they grieved over Hayley's death. "First my wife...and now my daughter" Kenneth burst into a sob while holding his son. Adam's sympathy turned to anger when he noticed Joseph standing in the corner looking quite careless to the current situation. Two people we're now dead because of him, and from what Adam had heard, Joseph had gotten them into close calls before and now one of Joseph's outburst caused the deaths of two young innocent people who had a lot to live for. Adam decided to walk over to Joseph and set the record straight. "Hey asshole!" Adam yelled at him. Joseph looked over. "What the fuck did you just call me?" was Joseph's stern reply. "I called you an asshole, do you realize two young people are dead because of you?" "Whatever. Better them then me" Adam stared shocked at what Joseph just said. Everyone else stared in shock as well. Adam punched Joseph in the face causing him to stagger backwards. "Are you serious? Your a selfish piece of shit!" "Motherfucker, going to pay!" Joseph yelled at him and pulled out a knife. Before Joseph could make a move, a bullet went flying through his head killing him. Kenneth stood there with his gun in hand with an expressionless face as Joseph fell to the floor dead. "Now I feel a little better..." Kenneth trailed off. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'Haley Marsh' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Mary' *'Kevin' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Mitchell' *'Joseph' *'Melissa' 'Deaths' *'Mitchell' *'Hayley Marsh' *'Joseph' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #6 ' Category:Issues